


Class

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Undercover, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's maternity leave is interrupted when Fury needs her for a mission. She's partnered with someone she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Natasha is seven months pregnant**

The whole Avengers team was gathered in the main room of the communal floor of the tower; expecting a phone call from Director Fury about an upcoming mission they’d been assigned.  
Bruce and Steve were both making dinner, Tony sat with his laptop, Thor paced impatiently up and down the room; waiting for the meeting to conclude so he could go and meet Jane. Natasha was lay on the sofa; a bowl of blueberries balanced on her ever growing abdomen while Clint sat at the other end; her feet propped up in his lap.  
Finally the large TV screen turned on; revealing Director Fury in his office as the video conference started. Fury, not one for pleasantries, went straight to business;

“The latest mission requires us to obtain information on a Dr. Alex Matherson; an engineer working out of NYU”

“What do we want from him?” Tony asked, not looking up from his computer screen.

“We think he’s designing weapons and selling them to terrorist cells, if he’s not; someone in his department is”

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Steve asked, appearing next to Clint eating a large sandwich.

“Well, Matherson’s wife is four months pregnant...” Fury began, Clint and Natasha suddenly looked up; sensing where this conversation was heading, “The two of them attend Lamaze classes two times a week regularly; it’s the only opportunity we’d have to get close to him”

“Sir, with all due respect but are you mad? Natasha is seven months pregnant and is not on active duty” Steve said, glancing at his teammate who was lay of the sofa; hands on her swollen abdomen as the baby kicked.

“I realise that Captain Rogers; but the weapon designs are sophisticated and this is a vital mission; we cannot afford for these weapons to fall into the wrong hands! This is our only choice”

“Well Nat, looks like we get to go to those antenatal classes anyway”

“Agent Barton you will not be needed to accompany Agent Romanoff on this mission... We need someone more familiar with the weapons trade; Mister Stark will go”

“WHAT?!” both Natasha and Tony asked in unison.

***

Acting as a newlywed couple did not come naturally to Natasha and Tony. Their alias’ were Grace and Richard Mills; married for two years they were now expecting their first baby. Richard was a pilot and Grace was a teacher, new to the city they didn’t really know anyone.

They entered the first Lamaze class; Tony’s hand awkwardly placed at the base of Natasha’s back (as per her instruction) and immediately located their target.

“Tony, seriously, you’re supposed to be my husband. Act like it; I’m not going to break your fingers if you touch me” 

“Is that good forever or just for now?”

“Don’t push it Stark”

“Got it widow. Right, now what?”

“Go introduce yourself to Matherson; i’ll sign us in”

Tony nodded and left, walking awkwardly over to the back corner where Matherson stood; looking equally uncomfortable

“First time here?” Matherson asked

“Erm yeah, we just got back from Europe. You?”

“No, we’ve been a few times. First baby?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Same”

Matherson’s wife; Kelly, joined him, glanced at Tony and dragged her husband away. She was rude and unfriendly and Tony immediately didn’t like her.

***

After their third Lamaze class Tony was making progress with Matherson, Natasha however was finding it difficult to get anywhere with Kelly.  
Tony almost blew their whole cover when the baby kicked particularly hard; Natasha recoiled slightly in pain and Tony asked loudly whether he should ring Clint. 

***

After the seventh Lamaze class Tony had gotten used to feeling the baby kick, to touching Natasha; holding her hand and sitting with his arm around her, acting the part came easier for him. Natasha was finding it difficult; now she was eight months pregnant and she was incredibly uncomfortable, her hormones were getting the better of her and she wished Clint were with her; as supportive as Tony was, he wasn't her husband. 

Kelly remained unresponsive and didn’t speak to anyone. 

Excusing herself to the rest room once again, Natasha found herself listening to Kelly shouting down the phone;

“I told you I’d sent it when I can!” ... Next week!” ... “And I want my payment before I send the designs!”  
She slammed the phone shut and stormed back down the hallway;

“Oh, it’s you” Kelly said, as she almost stormed right into Natasha

“Yeah, need to pee again; baby keeps kicking me in the bladder”

“Hrm” was all Kelly replied before storming back to class.

Natasha rang Tony; Matherson wasn’t the one selling designs. His wife was stealing them and selling them behind his back.

***

Natasha’s part of the mission was complete. They’d found the suspect; now all she wanted to do was go home and lie down. Her back ached and she wasn’t lying when she’d told Kelly about the baby kicking.  
Tony appeared by her side, and together they went to the exit.

Outside they were met by Kelly;

“Who _are_ you?”

Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony looked to her.  
Coulson appeared behind Kelly and took her into custody before she could realise what exactly had happened, leaving Matherson still inside the Lamaze class alone.

“Well that was easier than usual”

“Yeah, now I wanna get home. Come on Stark”

“Right behind you widow”


End file.
